Convert $1\ \dfrac{15}{22}$ to an improper fraction.
${1}\ {\dfrac{15}{22}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${1} + {\dfrac{15}{22}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $22$ as the fractional part ${1} \times \dfrac{22}{22} = {\dfrac{22}{22}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{22}{22}} + {\dfrac{15}{22}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{22}{22}} + {\dfrac{15}{22}} = \dfrac{37}{22}$